Un mal pour un bien
by NekoBebouh
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke se revoient après tant d'année passée. Naruto est Hokage, marié et père famille. Sasuke pareil, pourtant cela change après quelques petits verres. Yaoi - NaruSasu - en cours
1. Juste un verre

**Titre :** **Un mal pour un bien**

 **Rating** **: M**

 **Pairing** **: Naruto x Sasuke**

 _Cette histoire se passe lorsque Naruto et Sasuke sont père de famille, Sasuke revient un court moment au village de Konoha, revoir sa_ famille.

Naruto marche tranquillement dans la ville de Konoha, les mains derrière la tête en sifflotant. À ses côtés, Sasuke l'accompagne, marchant en gardant le visage neutre comme à son habitude.

-Dis ? Ça donne quoi avec Sakura ces derniers temps ?

-Mh ? Tout se passe bien.

-Je vois… C'est pas ce qu'elle me dit quand elle vient pour l'entraînement de la petite.

Sasuke ne réponds pas ce qui amuse Naruto, qui lui regarde les enfants jouer et courir autour d'eux.

-Et la petite ? Elle va bien ? Tu lui a manqué tu sais ? Tu devrais être plus présent à Konoha.

-Je ne peux pas Naruto. Tu le sais pourtant. D'ailleurs tu m'explique pourquoi je dois t'accompagner ?

Naruto s'arrête brièvement, le regardant avec ce qui semble de l'embarras. Il se gratte d'ailleurs la tête pour confirmer la première hypothèse que Sasuke s'est faite.

-Oh… Je vois, tu veux échapper à Hinata ? dit Sasuke avec un brin d'amusement. N'est-elle pas douce normalement ?

-Hum… Si mais en ce moment c'est compliqué. Boruto n'arrête pas de faire de faire bêtises sur bêtises et Hinata n'aime pas ça, elle veut que je le gère mieux que ça..

-C'est ça d'être parent, il me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un, dit Sasuke en avançant toujours.

-Hé ! Ne me lance pas ça alors que tu n'es même pas capable d'être présent pour ta famille Sasuke !

Ce dernier lui lance un regard noir, certes il n'était pas très présent auprès de sa famille, mais il avait d'autre priorité. Il a d'ailleurs eu cette conversation avec Sakura, qui n'était pas contre, tant qu'il revient de temps en temps. Cela ne regarde personne, malgré les critiques sur leur famille Sasuke savait que Sakura est forte pour encaisser tout ça.

Naruto soupir par moment, racontant les bêtises de son fils avant d'arriver devant chez "Ichikaru Ramen" son endroit préféré depuis petit.

-Naruto. J'espère que tu paie mon repas, c'est la moindre des choses pour m'avoir fait bouger avec toi.

Naruto entre en riant, lui disant qu'il gère la situation. Il salut fortement le patron puis les stagiaires et prends place. Il parle énormément avec le patron et passe commande pour les deux. Sasuke reste patiemment assis, la tête poser sur sa main et reste pensif un long moment. Se repassant quelques souvenirs passée. Les deux bols de ramens se posent devant chacun par le patron qui leur souhaite un bon appétit puis ils entament leur repas, l'un mangeant goulûment et l'autre prenant le temps de souffler et de manger tranquillement.

Le patron pour fêter le retour de Sasuke, leur offre une énorme bouteille de sake. Naruto ne refuse pas et prends au contraire les verres mis à disposition et les sers.

-A nous Sasuke ! A ton retour ! Et à mon insatiable appétit ! s'exclama Naruto en levant son verre.

-Oui oui Usuratonkachi.

Naruto tique à ce surnom que Sasuke utilisait beaucoup lorsqu'ils étaient petit. Il ressent un coup de nostalgie et sourit bêtement tandis que Sasuke continuait de manger, les yeux fermés.

Ils finissent leur repas plus tard dans la nuit, après une dizaine de verre de saké pour l'un et pour l'autre uniquement de l'eau. Naruto est complètement saoul , tenant à peine debout c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Sasuke l'aide à marcher pour le raccompagner chez lui, soutenant ce dernier en lui passant un savon de ne plus boire s'il ne tenait pas l'alcool, lui disant également qu'il allait se débrouiller pour expliquer ça à Hinata.

Sasuke avance toujours en soutenant Naruto pendant qu'un groupe de jeune d'à peu près une quinzaine d'année sortent de l'ombre,ce qui n'échappe pas à Sasuke.

-Vous vous montrez enfin. Je peux savoir la raison de votre présence ? dit Sasuke.

Les jeunes ne répondent pas et se jettent tous sur Naruto et Sasuke, ce dernier utilise _Kage shuriken no Jutsu_ et deux shurikens géants à 4 lames, dont l'un caché dans l'ombre de l'autre projette chaque jeunes contre le mur, chaque shuriken tenant un gamin sur le mur les soutenant soit par un habit ou soit par un membre de leur corps qui est bloqué par les lames du shuriken.

-Je ne répèterais pas ma question, dit Sasuke qui les regarde un à un sur le mur.

-On veut tuer le Hokage, dit un petit blond qui explose soudain, ce dernier étant un clone.

Sasuke soupir en utilisant à présent Shunshin no Justu et fut emmené lui et Naruto près d'une rivière dans la forêt un peu éloigné de Konoha et par conséquent loin de ces mioches. C'est à ce moment précis que Naruto se réveille et qui braille comme un enfant de dix ans.

-Saaaas'keee ! Reeeste avec moi !

-Tch. Je suis là Usuratonkachi. Inutile de crier sinon je te balance dans la rivière, dit Sasuke froidement.

-Hein ?! Héé ! T'es pas mieux Baka ! Et puis arrête de m'appeler Usuratonkachi. C'est très vexant venant de toi. Surtout que tu ne l'a pas dit depuis très longtemps.

-Cela te gêne-t-il ?

Naruto grommelle un peu, se tourne vers la rivière étant de dos à Sasuke et regarde la lune au dessus d'eux. Sasuke attends une réponse de la part de Naruto mais en voyant qu'aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, il finit par se poser sur une branche d'un arbre contemplant le silence de la forêt.

-Sasuke.. Pourquoi est tu avec Sakura ? dit faiblement Naruto.

Sasuke fronce les sourcil en ouvrant les yeux, lançant un regard au dos de Naruto ne voyant que ça malgré le claire de lune.

-J'aurais peut être pu te satisfaire tu sais ?... Enfin…

-Cesse de dire n'importe quoi Baka. Nous sommes ennemis quoi qu'il arrive. Ne laisse pas le saké reprendre le dessus sur tes neurones.

Naruto ne dit plus rien puis se tourne vers Sasuke, des larmes inondant ses joues. Sasuke le remarque et arrive en un instant près de lui en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oi. Arrête de pleurer Usura.. Enfin Naruto. C'est pas digne d'un homme ça.

-Je.. Sasuke.. Reste avec moi.. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux c'est promis..

-Hein ? Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, je te ramène chez toi.

-NON ! Sasuke je t'en prie ! Je ne veux pas, c'est toi que j'aime… Je ne veux plus que tu parte, j'ai trop patienté..

Sasuke le regarde avec surprise, Naruto serre les poings en baissant la tête. Le blond ne sait plus où se mettre n'étant pas prévue la partie de révéler son amour. Sasuke soupir un bon moment avant de fixer l'homme se trouvant face à lui.

-Naruto. On ne devrait pas et tu le sais. Pourquoi tu continue d'insister ? dit calmement Sasuke.

-Je fais de mon mieux pour oublier les sentiments que j'ai à ton égard, mais quand je te vois je n'y arrive pas. Tu semble si proche et pourtant tu es si loin.

A ces paroles, Naruto pose une main sur la joue de Sasuke qui n'a pas bougé d'un poil, le regard toujours impassible. Le blondinet se recule d'un pas en ne voyant aucune réaction chez son ami, il se retourne en voulant marcher pour aller près de la rivière mais tombe soudainement. Il regarde ses pieds et voit des serpents lui tenir fermement les chevilles.

-Hein ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Sasuke ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

-Non.

-Quoi ?! dit Naruto en râlant.

Il tentait de les enlevés n'étant clairement pas en état d'utiliser son chakra pour une quelconque technique. Il relève un regard noir vers son ami et voit que son regard aussi à changer, Sasuke semble plus désireux à présent. Naruto frissonne à son regard ténébreux et déglutit avant de sentir Sasuke qui le mets à terre à l'aide son pied, un sourire en coin.

-Naruto. Tu as voulu m'embarquer dedans chacune de tes emmerdes. Et là tu veux fuir ? Assume pleinement et dis moi ce que tu ressens pour moi.

-Rien ! Je ne ressens rien ! Enlève moi ces serpents et laisse moi rentrer voir ma famille !

-Hors de question, je veux à nouveau entendre ta déclaration, dit Sasuke plus fermement que jamais.

Naruto crut s'étouffer mais rale un peu dans sa barbe en le regardant, son ami d'enfance se trouvant dans une situation dominante ce qui ne le déplait pas au contraire. Le pied du ténébreux est à présent posé sur l'épaule du blond, le fixant longuement en attendant cette fameuse déclaration.

-Hum, commence Naruto avec gêne, pour commencer je…

-Depuis quand.

-Depuis … Que tu es parti chez Orochimaru pour ta soif de vengeance. J'ai réalisé que je te cherchais pour que tu cesse tout ça, que tu… Sois mien.

-Tch. Comme si c'était possible.

-Je n'espère plus tu sais ? dit Naruto avec des yeux brillant, prêt à pleurer. Je… C'est fini à présent, tu es avec Sakura et moi avec Hinata. On a nos famille respective. Oublie ce que je viens de te dire d'accord ? Je suis saoul après tout.

Sasuke continue de le fixer de son regard impassible et retire son pied de l'épaule du blond puis le chevauche en le tenant tout de même par les épaules pour l'empêcher de se relever, l'obligeant à le recoucher. Ses yeux sombres se plongent dans le bleu azur de ceux de son ami d'enfance et il se penche pour venir l'embrasser doucement.

Naruto n'en revient pas, mais il le repousse par réflexe, ce qui n'étonne nullement Sasuke qui se relève rapidement et reste debout pas loin de Naruto.

-Comment peux tu prétendre m'aimer si tu me repousse ainsi ?

-Sasuke ! Tu.. C'est normal ! Tu as Sakura ! Et moi Hinata !

-Ca c'est toi qui le dit, dit il avec nonchalance. Lève toi. Suis moi si tu en veux plus.

Le blond ne comprends pas ce qu'il vient de dire, mais quand il voit son ami se retourner pour disparaître dans la nuit noire, entre les arbres, il ne mets pas longtemps à le suivre les serpents s'en allant avec leur maître. Sasuke est bien plus rapide que Naruto, s'amusant à le semer par moment se doutant qu'en étant saoul il tombera évidemment par moment. Il arrive à une petite clairière où une maison en bois s'y trouve, il y entre. Naruto arrive uniquement à la clairière complètement essoufflé, il aperçoit la maisonnette éclairé et avance jusqu'à elle. Il entre en appelant son ami, la porte franchi cette dernière se referme aussitôt.

Sasuke se trouve assis sur une chaise en bois, au centre de la pièce, ses bras appuyé sur les accoudoirs en fixant Naruto de ses yeux sombres.

-Sasuke… Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi sommes nous là ?

Ce dernier ne pipe mot mais il semble réfléchir un court instant et des shurikens apparaissent de nulle part, venant déchirer les habits de l'Hokage. Naruto se retrouve complètement nu et il cache sa nudité devant son ami qui profite actuellement de la vue du corps dénudé devant lui.

-Ne veux tu pas qu'on profite un peu tous les deux ? propose Sasuke d'une voix plus grave.

-Je ne veux pas Dobe ! Donne moi d'autres habits dépêche toi ! cri Naruto avant de se faire à nouveau attaché par des serpents.

Sasuke se lève et vient près de son Hokage pour lui tourner autour, jugeant bien la marchandise et se place derrière lui, caressant son corps par ci et là, mordillant la peau mis à sa disposition. Il entendait sa victime se plaindre des serpents mais également de ce qu'il fait sur lui. Il ne s'arrête pas pour autant et passe devant pour mordiller ses bouts de chairs roses qui pointent vulgairement sous ses caresses. Il caresse les fines hanches de son hôte avant de descendre ses mains plus bas, sentant les poils pubiens de son futur amant et touche la verge à présent dressée. Il esquisse un sourire en relevant les yeux pour croiser ceux du blond.

-Sas'ke… Arrête… Ce n'est pas marrant…

-Pourtant tu bande non ?

Naruto complètement gêné, ne laisse échapper que de petits gémissements, les mains liés dans le dos, les pieds liés également ne pouvant échapper à son amour d'enfance.

Sasuke continue de branler la verge qu'il tenait en main, se sentant petit à petit étroit dans son pantalon.

-N'est ce pas ce dont tu as toujours rêvé Usuratonkachi ?~

 ** _Voilà, après des mois d'absences, je suis de retour juste et uniquement pour ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je continuerais mes fictions mais sûrement quand l'envie me viendra. Je n'écris que pour le plaisir et uniquement quand j'ai le temps en espérant que ce court chapitre vous aura plu. Je vous fait de gros poutouh et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes si quelques uns m'ont échappées._**

 _Votre apprenti écrivain_

 _NekoBebouh_


	2. Piège

**Titre :** **Un mal pour un bien**

 **Rating :** **M**

 **Pairing :** **Naruto x Sasuke, autre à l'avenir.**

-N'est ce pas ce dont tu as toujours rêvé Usuratonkachi ?dit Sasuke d'une voix plus qu'envieuse.

Naruto gémit toujours sous sa main et ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à jouir dans cette dernière, après tout son ami et amour d'enfance le touchait et réalise donc son vœu interdit depuis petit. Sasuke lui se délecte de sa semence en la portant à sa bouche et sourit complètement amusé. C'est avec grande force qu'il oblige Naruto à se mettre à genoux, prenant sa tête pour le poser sur son paquet qui est déjà bien présent dans son pantalon. Naruto le sent et déglutit avant de commencer à embrasser le membre sous les habits, fermant les yeux en obéissant. Le brun retire la barrière d'habit qui mène son sexe à ses lèvres, le laissant ainsi faire comme il le sentait. Un râle de plaisir se fait alors entendre de la bouche du brun, son sexe dans la bouche de son amant, ses mains dans ses cheveux couleur or. Sasuke ouvre alors les yeux qui étaient jusque là fermer pour apprécier la sensation mais il fut encore plus excité en voyant Naruto, à genoux, le suçant et le léchant avec une telle envie, les joues rouges.

Sasuke se recule un peu, éloignant son membre de la bouche si délicieuse et voit un Naruto frustré et énervé.

-Je vois que tu prends ton plaisir Naruto~

Le blond grogne un peu avant de soudainement disparaître en un nuage de fumée, les serpents disparaissant eux aussi.

-Je pensais que tu étais trop saoul pour utiliser ton chakra Naruto, dis le brun en étant aux aguets. A moins que ce n'étais un mensonge pour observer mes réelles intentions ?

Naruto rit en sortant d'une pièce annexe, d'où il avait vu toute la scène. Il arbore d'ailleurs un grand sourire en coin, s'appuyant contre un mur.

-Je vois que tu t'es bien précipité face à mon clone Sasuke, croyais tu vraiment que j'allais me laisser faire ? Moi l'Hokage ?dit il vaniteusement.

-Tch. J'aurais du m'en douter. Mais je ne suis pas dupe non plus Naruto. Tes réels sentiments, ton clone l'a précisé. Au final c'est toi qui voulais me bloquer ici pour pouvoir m'avoir.

Le blond s'approche du brun, qui a encore le sexe dressée. Le brun le regarde, toujours sur ses gardes et s'apprête à lui porter un coup de coude mais Naruto esquive aisément avant de venir bloquer son ami, il en profite alors pour venir le sentir dans le cou, marquant sa peau facilement.

-Sakura va me tuer, Sarada aussi. Mais je ne tiens plus Sasuke. Je ne peux plus rester aussi souriant et confiant lorsque tu es près de moi comme ça.

Sasuke utilise alors une technique permettant d'échapper à Naruto, reprenant le dessus en bloquant Naruto contre un mur. 

-Naruto, murmure Sasuke faiblement, tu me chauffe et tu veux te défiler à présent ? Il en est hors de question.

Sasuke baisse au même moment le pantalon de son amant ainsi que le sous-vêtement et mouille juste un peu son sexe, puis pénètre Naruto, qui serre les dents face à l'intrusion inconnu. Sasuke rentre complètement mais durement en lui, sentant les parois du blond l'en empêcher. Mais c'est dans un dernier coups de rein qu'il s'introduit complètement, arrachant des pleurs et des cris de douleur à Naruto. Il le sent alors trembler sous lui, mais le brun se radoucit, ne bougeant pas mais vient couvrir le blond de baiser, sur la nuque, les épaules, les omoplates.

Naruto continue de serrer les dents, sentant cet élan de tendresse de la part de son ami d'enfance et déglutit en essayant de se calmer. Il attends quelques instant, le temps de réguler sa respiration et sent que Sasuke bouge un peu. Naruto se mords la lèvre de peur d'avoir encore plus mal mais il sent un point entre la douleur et le plaisir se fait sentir en lui, il lâche alors un faible gémissement qui permet à Sasuke de se repérer un peu.

Sasuke quant à lui, bouge toujours en douceur en son amant, le couvrant de baiser en venant caresser d'une main un bout de chaire et de l'autre lui tenant la hanche. En entamant de plus ample coups de hanches, il peut sentir les parois de Naruto se détendre un peu et lui laisser un peu plus d'accès libre, les cris et les pleurs de douleur du blond se sont calmés, faisant place à de faible gémissements presque étouffé.

-S'ske... A-arrête.. S'il te plaît..

L'Uchiha ignore sa demande et en étant bien sûr que son amant prenait de plus en plus de plaisir, il finit par accentuer les coups de bassin, faisant claquer sa peau contre la sienne en laissant également entendre ses gémissements se mêlant à ceux de son blond.

Naruto se cambre un peu plus en sentant l'imposant sexe aller jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles et ne retient plus ses cris de plaisir. Sasuke le tient fermement par les hanches, tapant plusieurs fois la prostate du blond, qui ne cesse de gémir sous les coups d'assaut du brun.

Naruto halète de plus en plus avant de lâcher un « oui ! Plus fort ! » que Sasuke prends comme une invitation mais en étant trop obnubilé par le plaisir, il ne sent pas un clone de Naruto se mettre derrière lui, prenant ses mains avec force pour les placer derrière son dos et les ligoter. Sasuke ne comprenant pas, se mets en rogne en essayant de voir qui est son assaillant.  
Naruto sourit complètement amusé contre le mur et se tourne un peu pour le regarder.

-Ca ne te plaît pas Sasuke ? C'est pourtant excitant non?~

Naruto ressort difficilement le sexe de Sasuke de lui, l'obligeant alors à faire reculer le dernier avec son clone. Il grimace en se touchant l'arrière train et râle de la délicatesse de l'Uchiha junior à son égard.

L'Uzumaki se mets à quatre patte sur le lit, se cambrant pleinement avant de sourire en écartant ses fesses, indiquant à son clone de laisser Sasuke le prendre. Le clone hoche la tête et laisse les liens sur les poignets de Sasuke, puis mets le sexe du brun dans le Hokage, l'entendant gémir. Sasuke ne se dérangeant pas et étant plutôt excité par la situation, donne des coups de reins irrégulier en Naruto, qui prends son pied au vu des gémissements fort qu'il fait.

Le clone se place derrière Sasuke et le pénètre de la même façon qu'il a pénétré Naruto, avec lenteur mais durement. Sasuke se tends d'un coup, serrant la mâchoire en n'osant plus bouger sous la douleur. C'est alors que Naruto ne le sentant plus bouger, se mets à bouger lui même sur le sexe du brun. Le clone bouge également, n'attendant pas que Sasuke s'habitue à son sexe et le prends avec douceur.

Sasuke entre les deux est tiraillé entre douleur et plaisir, les mains ligotés il ne pouvait alors pas faire grand chose non plus, il se doute par la que le blond avait tout prévue depuis le début : le prendre et se faire prendre aussi.

 _Voilà Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Bien évidemment, vous me pardonnerez mes fautes d'ortho, grammaire etc.. J'essaierai de me corriger dès que possible !_

 _ **Votre apprentie écrivain,**_

 **NekoBebouh**


End file.
